


[Podfic] Furcht ist das Herz eines Wortes mit sechs Buchstaben

by Liquid_Lyrium



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crowley in Denial (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Deutsch | German, Love, M/M, Non-native Speaker, Other, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Translation, this was hubris
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Lyrium/pseuds/Liquid_Lyrium
Summary: Da gibt es ein Monster, das lebt in seiner Brust.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Furcht ist das Herz eines Wortes mit sechs Buchstaben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [under_a_linden_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_linden_tree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Furcht ist das Herz eines Wortes mit sechs Buchstaben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333056) by [under_a_linden_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_linden_tree/pseuds/under_a_linden_tree). 
  * Inspired by [Fear is the Heart of a Four Letter Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412005) by [Liquid_Lyrium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Lyrium/pseuds/Liquid_Lyrium). 



> Ich hoffe das meine Deutsch ist nicht zu furchtbar! Ich spreche heutzutage nicht viel Deutsch. Dis war ein bisschen schwierig, aber ich bin froh dass ich das getan habe. Vielen dank, nochmal Linden!
> 
> English notes: I really do hope my German isn't awful. I'm quite out of practice! It was really cool to sit down and do this and pick this apart line by line. I think it helped a lot of it come back. More than I thought it would!

  


### Details

  * **Length:** 8:39 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (3.1MB) 
    * Download or stream [here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/LyriumsPodfic/fear_ger.mp3)
  * ### Credits

    * **Text:** [_Furcht ist das Herz eines Wortes mit sechs Buchstaben_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/233330565)
    * **Author:** Liquid_Lyrium
    * **Translator:**[ under_a_linden_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_linden_tree/pseuds/under_a_linden_tree)
    * **Reader:** Liquid_Lyrium




End file.
